


[Pulse]

by UndergroundValentine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Burns, Choking, Kinktober, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Putting out a cigarette on skin, Scar Worship, Sex, Sexual Content, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundValentine/pseuds/UndergroundValentine
Summary: “Then be good for me,” Hux whispers, taking another drag before setting the cigarette on the tray nearest the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober! :D  
> I was going to add this to "Slam Intergalactic, Super Bombastic" but felt it deserved its own, standalone place. So, here we are!
> 
> Kinktober Prompts used in this fic (full list found [here](http://sparksreactor.tumblr.com/post/151067846307/kinktober) ):  
> 6\. Size difference  
> 8\. Leather/Latex  
> 9\. Asphyxiation  
> 10\. Edgeplay  
> 26\. Shotgunning
> 
> Art that inspired me for this is by the talented [Suzannartafterdark](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/)  
> Pieces in particular: [hands](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/143022739270/the-greatcoat-adds-some), [faces](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/144768528655/dont-come-yet-ren-said-the-words-landing-like), [smoke](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/141046915225/it-was-sexier-in-my-head), [tiddies](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/145468698395/uh-so-hux-is-lowkey-obsessed-with-kylos-gigantic), and [snuggles](https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/147908475720/textless-panel-for-anon-original).
> 
> Music: [this fucking song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI), and [this fucking remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq92VaCrUWc&list=PLn6qCdGxYzI_7yZ7T-5XIBorldxTXN7E1&index=2).
> 
> also if Anon - KinkyPeters from wattpad happens to be scrolling through: go fuck yourself! :D

**(/pəls/) ; noun  
**

  1. ****a rhythmical throbbing of the arteries as blood is propelled through them, typically as felt in the wrists or neck.****



 

* * *

He draws a careful line from the jut of a hipbone, crossing the wide, hardened abdomen that rises and falls with tremored breath. Between his lips, a half-burnt cigarette glows with a faint orange fire as he takes a slow drag, smoke filling his mouth, and lungs. Leather-clad fingers dip between where the ribs come together, pressing into the space until the chest stutters, a quiet and faltering sigh floating into the ether overhead.

Bringing the other hand to his mouth, Hux withdraws the cigarette and lets a moment pass, the smoke wafting from his lips in slow, gentle plumes as his fingers skirt between the broad, soft spread of Ren’s pecs. Even as he splays his palm as far as the leather of his glove will allow, his hand can’t even cover a third of the Force-user’s massive chest.

The skin is pliable, the firm muscle warm beneath the seams of his fingertips. Smiling behind the veil of billowing white and grey, Hux blows the remainder across Ren’s throat and face, watching hooded eyes blink back the assault. Wide, full lips purse into a line, but Ren remains otherwise immobile, and silent.

He smirks softly, bringing the cigarette back to his mouth, holding it in place as his fingers skirt to the sharp edges of the Force-user’s collarbones. Under the butt of his palm, there’s a tenuous beat, a tilted rhythm that tickles through the leather and dances up the length of his arm. Humming, Hux closes his lips fully, sucking in a slow, deep drag. The cherry of the cigarette gleams hot, illuminating part of his face as his hand slides to Ren’s throat.

A quiet gasp filters between Ren’s teeth, a callused and broad palm inching up Hux’s thigh, before coming to rest at his hip. He doesn’t need to look to feel the weight of the man’s palm and fingers, how he can curl his hand and damn-near touch the front of Hux’s hip, all the way around to the small of his back. A purr rumbles in his throat, and he reaches up to pull the cigarette free.

Tilting his head back, Hux exhales into the open air above them, before flicking the filtered end with his thumb. Ashes scatters, fluttering in delicate swirls that dance their way down to Ren’s chest, grey smearing against pale cream. The corner of his mouth pulls, his fingers trailing along the curve of Ren’s jaw, leather scraping against the prick of shadowy stubble that graces his skin.

He can feel the piercing stare, electing to ignore the rumbling shift in the air as his thumb swipes over Ren’s chin, the cool leather pad pressing to the man’s lips. Warm, callused fingers dig into his hip, but Ren opens his mouth slowly as Hux pushes his thumb inside, rubbing against Ren’s tongue.

“So you do know how to behave,” Hux mumbles, a low chuckle bubbling in the hollow of his throat as he slides his thumb free, taking hold of Ren’s jaw. A grunt vibrates in Ren’s mouth, buzzing into the grip of Hux’s hand and fingers as he squeezes, and the General raises a brow slowly. “Or do you feel like testing my patience?”

Ren, unsurprisingly, remains mute, though the narrowed darkness of his eyes, the slow flare of his nostrils as he breathes, is all the answer Hux needs.

“Then be good for me,” Hux whispers, taking another drag before setting the cigarette on the tray nearest the bed.

Leaning down, he brushes his mouth against Ren’s, coaxing the man to open up before exhaling slowly into his mouth. Ren’s chest rises to meet his, broad and battle-scarred meeting lithe and weathered, as he takes what Hux gives.  
Inching back, Hux watches with a smile as Ren closes his mouth, holding the smoke in, a curl of it wafting near the edge of his lips before it vanishes.

Releasing the man’s jaw, Hux caresses the curve of Ren’s lower lip, before ghosting his fingers down to the wide throat, the Adam’s apple bobbing against his palm.

He doesn’t press quite yet, the leather of his glove warming with his hand wrapped around Ren’s throat; it’s more a suggestion, a promise, and Hux keeps a silent count in the back of his mind for the seconds that Ren holds the smoke.

Shifting, Hux positions his knees on either side of Ren’s ribs, bracing his free hand near the rounded edge of the man’s shoulder, Ren’s fingers digging and scraping into his hip.

Color floods his freckled face, dull pink burning to pale scarlet, and Hux brings his hand up and away from Ren’s throat in time for the man to exhale. The smoke is more of a thin vapor, listing into the air before disappearing as he breathes lightly. It smells of more spice than the sourness of his youth, the luxury of being General affording him the finer things he’s always sought.

Smirking, Hux licks his lips, before his hand returns to Ren’s throat.

“Be good,” he muses, as if Ren needs the reminder. The air itself wavers around them, a heaviness that reverberates more in the hollow of his bones than in his ears as Hux closes his fingers more firmly around Ren’s thick neck. He can feel the sharp jut, the quiver of his heartbeat as it kicks into a rhythm less controlled than before.

The first squeeze is always the one bearing the most trepidation, an inaudible hesitation as he watches Ren’s eyes for any signs of suffering or affliction. Being a man of many means, many manners in which he will conduct himself and the operations under his command does not deem him senseless; room for error as there may be, he is calculated in every touch, every inch and ounce of pressure, the seconds that roll by.

A twitch in his side of Ren’s fingers biting into the flesh of his hip, carting and clawing closer to his spine, breaks the tension between his shoulders, and he releases after a measly eleven seconds.

The gasp is soft, a bare little thing that slips through the seam of Ren’s full mouth. Even still, he can feel the skitter through his glove, the lilt to the man’s steadying heartbeat.

“Hux,” Ren sighs, the harsh consonant rasping in the back of his mouth, and Hux brings his hand to Ren’s jaw, thumb pressed to his mouth.

“Hush.”

Dark brown eyes, blown nearly black, zero in on his face—his eyes, his mouth, he can feel the sting of something pressing to his mouth, to his throat—and the air trembles again.

“ _Hush_.” Hux hisses, the bow of his lips buzzing with an unseen energy.

The pulse he feels through Ren’s torso, carving its way into his thighs, is thunderous, but the rooms stills anyway.

“Good,” he whispers, before climbing off of Ren’s massive frame. “Pile the pillows together, and lean back against them.”

It takes a moment, and Hux reaches for the cigarette again, giving it a few short, hard drags to rekindle the cherry at its tip. Eventually, Ren does shift, back braced against the wall of half-fluffed and satin-covered pillows, long legs stretched out before him. He’s still wearing his boots, Hux reaches out to swat at the man’s foot.

“Off,” he mumbles around the cigarette, sucking another hefty drag before blowing the smoke from the corner of his mouth. Ren snorts, brow raised as he tips his head a little to the left.

“I said _off_.” Hux sneers, flicking ashes across the leather. “I won’t have you damaging my sheets, Ren.”

He counts the breaths it takes (three, to be precise) before Ren drags a foot— _bastard_ —across the bed, crossing it over his thigh to peel the leather back and slide his foot free. He repeats the action, and Hux swallows thickly as he finishes the cigarette, paper and product burning toward the filter before he pulls his hand away, holding the smoke in his mouth. Ren has resettled against the pillows, a hand teasing the inner seam along his thigh.

Crawling forward again, Hux cups the back of Ren’s neck, slamming his mouth over the other man’s, blowing the smoke as far back into his mouth as he can. Ren’s free hand seeks its purchase back around the firm and sharp edge of his hip, a groan sounding from deep within his chest as he pulls back.

Pressing his palm to Ren’s mouth and nose, Hux keeps the smoke trapped in his lungs, eyeing him carefully as he shifts the nub of the still-glowing cigarette between his fingers. The flash catches Ren’s eye, the orange glow faint in his dark eyes before Hux presses its end to the front of Ren’s shoulder.

Ren jerks, his knee lifting and crushing against the small of Hux’s back, forcing him closer still. He can hear the faint sizzle, the smell of spice extinguishing beneath the bitter waft of flesh and baby hairs. A grunt billows under his palm, Ren’s fingers cutting into his hip, clawing around his side until at last he releases the butt, and flicks it aside.

The surrounding skin is red, the cauterized mark smaller than a barrel of a pen, far less damaging than a blaster bolt or lightsaber wound, of which Ren bears both. His eyes lift to Ren’s face, seeing a flush of red along his cheeks, his throat, his eyes screwed shut as his other hand comes to coil around Hux’s wrist, his grip more of a vice than anything else.

“Look at me,” Hux says, keeping his hand planted against Ren’s face. The eyes flutter, before opening. There’s a moment of tenderness, an acquiescent agony that floods the depths before it bleeds into feverish bliss, the moan of something like ecstasy muffled against Hux’s glove. Hands on his wrist and hip, Hux can feel the quiver in his fingers, the agitation and compulsion of the moment breaking down the cool control the Force-user so often clings to.

He releases, leaning back as Ren sputters and wheezes, smoke curling around his lips and nose before wisping away into the dark. The rasp is evident, even without pressing his ear to Ren’s broad chest, the weight of his knee against Hux’s back inching their bodies closer together. Shifting, Hux gasps quietly, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he rolls his hip in Ren’s grasp, feeling evidence of arousal pressing through heavy fabric along his inner thigh.

“How delightfully impatient you are,” he breathes, thumb teasing Ren’s lower lip. The touch earns a quiet growl, and Ren’s teeth nipping at the leather.

Chuckling, his fingers find their place against Ren’s throat again, holding as Hux leans in slowly, dragging a light kiss to the corner of his mouth while shifting further down his thighs. His other hand, now free, lowers to the waistband of Ren’s pants, pulling at heavy fabric, the metal teeth of a zipper clicking open before he reaches inside.

Beneath the rugged material, Ren is bare, skin flushed with heat and damp through the curls of hair leading to his cock—which, upon the touch of Hux’s cool, leathered fingertips gracing the shaft, twitches in interest. He smiles against the man’s mouth, humming softly as Hux eases the fabric aside with a brush of his wrist, pulling Ren’s cock from the confines.

“Hux,” Ren moans, both hands coming to frame Hux’s waist. Tipping his head back, he regards the Force-user with a narrowed stare, the tide of his patience thinning against the bedrock of Ren’s impetuous desire. The air presses and floods with something that tingles his cheeks, souring his tongue, and he squeezes Ren’s throat once more.

“Enough of that,” Hux chastises, the pressure behind his palm enough to make Ren’s head crease and bend the pillows beneath him.

And he can feel it again, that unsteady rap of Ren’s pulse through the thick leather of his glove, the beat shivering as brown eyes widen, flutter, and slip shut. The wide mouth opens in a silent, perfect oh, Hux’s fingers releasing just before the man can gurgle and suffocate on his own saliva. Ren’s hands twitch and skitter along Hux’s sides, tracing delicate and faint circles into his hipbones with the pads of his thumbs.

Adjusting his grip, Hux gives slow and decadent strokes, tugging and twisting in time to the heartbeat he can feel beneath his fingers. Three pumps and he rolls his hips enough to earn a gasp before his hand squeezes again. Last traces of breath pass with a hiss, startled and sharp between Ren’s teeth as his eyes screw shut, nails cutting crescents into Hux’s pale skin.

He twists his wrist again, cupping his palm over the head of Ren’s cock, offering a gentle rub, a mild curl to tighten and smother, before he slips back down the shaft once more. Ren has arched off the pillows, head cratering the pillows beneath tousled, silken black hair, and Hux ruts their hips together, trapping hand and need between heavy fabric and trembling core.

At twenty seconds, he softens his grip, relishing in the heavy wheeze that fills Ren’s chest, broad pecs and shoulders shuddering as he wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. Precum is glistening across the bend of Hux’s forefinger and thumb, pale and viscous, and he quickens his pace.

Gritting his teeth, Hux bends forward, slotting his mouth against the fresh mark he’s left upon Ren’s shoulder, tasting ash and blood beneath the flat of his tongue.

A hand vanishes from his hip, Ren’s thick and callused fingers curling into the smooth, trimmed hair at the nape of his neck, nails scraping along his skin. Groaning, he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh around the burn, Ren’s hips jerking into his own.

Heat boils in the base of his spine, lapping up through his nerves, crackling along his veins as he pulls off Ren’s shoulder with a wet pop, his gloved hand digging fresh seams and welts into Ren’s throat. Unprepared, the Force-user’s words are lost on the edges of his tongue, and Hux grinds his hips into Ren’s, rutting against the edge of his palm as the endlessness of Ren’s stare darkens, reckless and wicked as his mouth opens into a breathless shout.

Relentless, Hux strokes Ren through his orgasm long after the man has stopped releasing, pale-white streams and bands of semen lacing across Hux’s shirt and Ren’s bare stomach. The leather creaks and slides, wet and warm as Ren’s mouth glistens, face reddened and eyes squeezed shut. The fingers in his hair yank, tipping his head back as the walls shudder, the furniture of the room groaning loudly.

Inhaling slowly, Hux surges forward, kissing Ren hard enough to bruise as his hand goes lax against his throat.

Breathing into Ren’s mouth, he earns an earnest and fervid sob, before he’s forced onto his back. Grunting, he cups the back of Ren’s head, holding their kiss as hands fly and pull his belt free, buttons practically ripped from their threading as Ren’s palm shoves under the fabric of his pants.

His spine bows, heels digging into the mattress as Ren shifts; he can see little else other than black waves of hair curtaining the man’s face, the hulking physique slipping between Hux’s thighs before a flash of spit-slicked lips envelope his arousal. Cursing, Hux threads a hand into Ren’s hair, biting the knuckles of his free hand as he thrusts into Ren’s mouth.

He’s too close, shamelessly fucking up into Ren’s lips and throat before he’s coming with a muffled shout. There’s energy, white-hot and searing, beneath the surface of his skin, sweat prickling along his hairline and the places where Ren’s hands carved their mark. Huffing, he rips his hand free from his mouth, teeth cutting into the back of his knuckle as he looks down at his counterpart.

Ren's just pulled off, lips smeared and glistening, and Hux lets out a quiet moan, a smirk toying at the corner of his mouth. The eyes are hooded, corruption in their depths burning rich enough that Hux could probably go again, if not for the jellied sensation currently overwhelming him from head to toe.

Glancing down, he takes in his rucked shirt, spotted in release and sweat, his cock flush and lying into the open fold of his pants. “You made a mess.” He muses, raising a brow at Ren.

The man licks his lips, sitting up enough to make a show of swallowing, equally displaying the marks of pressure, of where the seams of his gloves left indents, and Hux feels a growl rumbling in his chest.

“Bite me.” Ren snorts, voice hoarse and wrecked. Smirking, Hux lifts his hand, and reaches for him once more.


End file.
